Embezzlement
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Part 3 in the Office Politics Series: Human AU. Loki is stuck working late at the office. Thor decides to bring him a cockmeat sandwich for dinner. Office sex with Daddy kink. Explicit M/M Dom/Sub. Under-desk blow jobs.


Loki rubbed his temples which were throbbing with a headache. He'd been crunching numbers all day and was tired and ready to go home. Unfortunately, the project in front of him was far from done. He figured he had a couple more hours of work left before he could call it finished. It was already after 8pm and the office was empty save for the janitorial workers who were almost done with their work. Loki's cell phone buzzed with a text. It was Thor.

[ On my way up. I have dinner.]

[ Thank god. I'm starving.] He texted back. Thor arrived a moment later, wearing a nice suit. It was odd given that he'd spent the entire day in his art studio working with plaster and paint. He had a bag from Loki's favorite sandwich shop too.

"What's the occasion?" Loki asked, gesturing to Thor's attire. Thor narrowed his eyes and shut the door to Loki's office behind him and locked it. He twisted the knob to close the blinds, pulling Loki out of his exhausted drudge.

"Mr. Laufeyson," Thor began in a mock formal tone, "It have been looking at your ledgers and have noticed a discrepancy." Loki quirked an eyebrow at Thor, confused at first.

"Thor? What…"

"I am Mr. Odinson to you, your supervisor." He said. Ah, so that is what he is doing. Loki smiled briefly, when he realized Thor was starting out a scene, but then quickly got into character.

"Yes sir. I am sorry Mr. Odinson for being so informal. It was disrespectful of me. It won't happen again."

"You've been embezzling funds from the company. I'll have to report you." Thor said. Loki became very excited. They'd never had sex here at Loki's work before. It was late and everyone else was gone. The door was locked. What could go wrong?

"I haven't sir. Surely you are mistaken." Loki said.

"Oh, alright. Then I guess you won't be worried when I take this ledger down to the police."

"No please! Don't do that!" Loki got up from his seat and rounded the desk.

"I have to. If I don't report you I could go to prison too."

"No please! I'll do anything." Loki said.

"Will you now?" Thor's eyes raked over Loki. He reached down and unzipped his pants. Loki feigned incredulity.

"Not that! Surely we can come to some other arrangement? I could pay you…"

"On your salary? Mere breadcrumbs. No Mr. Laufeyson, you know what I want."

"I'm not a whore."

"Oh you will be Mr. Laufeyson. Whether you are my bitch or a prison bitch, one way or another you will be on your knees with someone's cock in your mouth. So why not mine? Surely sucking my dick every morning promptly at 7:45am is better than being rented out by your cellmate for a pack of cigarettes?"

"You can't mean it?!"

"I'm growing tired of arguing with you. You have ten seconds to convince me to keep my mouth shut or I'm going to the police." Thor said. Loki stood there wide eyed for a moment.

"Five seconds." Thor said. Loki dropped to his knees and fished Thor's dick out of his pants. He stared at it for a moment, like he didn't know what to do with it.

"Convince me Mr. Laufeyson, with your sweetest blow job. Make love to me with your eyes as you suck my dick, and you might avoid prison rape." Thor said. Loki took the big stiff tube of meat in hand and stuffed it between his lips. He looked up at Thor with begging humiliated eyes as he sucked. Thor ran his fingers through Loki's raven hair.

"Good boy. Yes, that's it. You'll learn how I like my dick sucked. You'll be the world expert. Every morning you and I will have a meeting in my office. You'll have to swallow of course. Can't have suspicious puddles of white ooze on the furniture, or on your face." Thor sighed, feeling contentment at having another human being completely at his mercy to use and abuse.

"Don't worry baby, you'll learn to love the way my come tastes." He added. "You're not sucking me deep enough. Do you want to suck dicks in prison?" Loki increased the pace, his head bobbing wildly. Thor was really glad he thought of this idea before leaving the apartment. That he'd thought to dress the part of a corporate executive to complete the fantasy.

"Mmm, just the thought of you in prison. You'd be so popular with the other criminals. I imagine your cell would operate as the cell block brothel. You'd suck dicks so sweetly. Big men who haven't seen a woman in decades would pound your ass. You'd go to bed every night with the come of dozens of men inside you." Thor was getting close. "Oh, yes. Oh…mmm. You really don't want to go to prison do you? Yes, suck my dick. Yes! I own you. Yes! Yes! Oh my sweet tasty bitch! Faster! Faster! AHHHHH!" Thor roared when he came, blasting the back of Loki's throat with hot jizz. Loki choked on the fluid, wiping his lips in shame. Thor tucked his dick back into his pants and zipped them back up.

"Say you're my bitch."

"I'm your bitch."

"Good. Tonight after we get off work you are coming to my home to finish what we started. I expect you to do anything and everything to please me. Go get some coffee to get rid of that come breath of yours. I don't want our co-workers to catch on to your new duties."

"Yes sir." Loki said, sounding ambivalent.

"Perhaps I'll rent you out to our perspective business partners. Nothing makes business negotiations go smoother than a professional cocksucker on his knees pleasing the clients while we discuss terms."

"No please! Please sir! Not that!"

"Say you're my bitch and make me believe it. Make me believe that you love sucking my dick. That you live for nothing else."

"It was the meatiest dick I have ever sucked. I was afraid I would suffocate it was so large, but I knew it would feel good for you, squeezing it with my throat muscles. Throat fuck me daddy. It's all I think about. I was born to be your bitch."

"And scene. Damn baby, I can't wait to continue that at home." Thor said, handing Loki a Rueben sandwich and a coke.

"What's this? A cockmeat sandwich?"

"Why yes. How did you guess?" Thor chuckled.

"Next time we need to do that in my actual boss's office." Loki said as he unwrapped his dinner.

"I think you should work late more often." Thor said with a smile. Loki kissed him for that.

"Thank you for being so supportive of my soul sucking career."

"Daddy has to take good care of his baby." He kissed back. Loki bit into the sandwich and moaned. He hadn't eaten since ten that morning.

"I've got a couple more hours of work left and then I can get the fuck out of here." He said around a mouthful of food. He was still only vaguely aware of his own erection as he ate his meal. He knew his daddy would take care of him soon enough.

"Well, when you are done eating I'll help you get through it." Thor said. Loki polished off the sandwich in just a couple minutes and returned his attention back to his report.

"I have this pile of figures I need to go through. If you could look at them and highlight every line that starts with the code 4062, it would help tremendously."

"Okay, but first I need to take care of my baby." Thor said pushing Loki to sit down in his plush office chair. Thor went back to the office door, unlocked it, and opened it wide. Now if anyone were in the office and walked by they could see everything inside. Thor walked back to Loki and got on his knees and crawled under the desk.

"You'll want to do your best not to make any telltale noises." Thor said as he disappeared. Loki felt his zipper come down. He swallowed hard as he tried to concentrate on the figures in front of him. He sighed when he felt hot wet warmth latch onto his cock. He tried to do math for the first couple of minutes, but his vision became blurry as Thor did that swirling thing his tongue. Loki stopped typing. And Thor stopped sucking. Loki started typing again and Thor started sucking again. Oh! How cruel!

Then he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Loki panicked.

"Knock, knock. Hey you still working on the Metroberg account?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Yes." Loki said. He had hoped Thor would stop or at least slow down with the presence of his actual boss in the room, but Thor was sucking his dick as expertly as ever. Loki didn't dare stop typing for a single second, out of fear that any miniscule sounds Thor might be making would be heard in the dead silence.

"Good man. You're a hard worker Loki, and very bright. And for some reason my wife just loves you and that husband of yours."

"I love him too." Loki said, his voice a little shaky. His face was pale and clammy. He was certain he'd be discovered any second. "What brings you back to the office this late?"

"Oh, I forgot the damn tickets to the Broadway show in my office. Are you okay Loki? You look like you are coming down with something." Mr. Evans said. Loki felt Thor lightly scrape his teeth against his tip and then slam the whole thing back into his throat.

"I am a bit under the weather. I think once I am finished here, I might take the day off tomorrow to recuperate." Loki stuttered. His orgasm was so close.

"You've earned it. Goodnight Loki."

"Good night Mr. Evans." Loki held his breath until he heard the elevator ding and close shut. Thor hummed and Loki's vision went white. He moaned loud and long as Thor gulped down his release.

"Mmm…Daddy. You are such a bad man." Loki said. Thor came out from under the desk and grabbed a yellow highlighter to help Loki finish his work faster. An hour and a half later Loki was locking up his office and the two headed towards the elevator.

"Hey? Is that your boss's office?" Thor asked, gesturing to the office that had the door wide open. Mr. Evans forgot to shut it.

"Yes."

"Well, Mr. Laufeyson. It's time for our morning meeting." Thor said, though it was almost 10 o'clock at night. They went into the office and locked the door behind them. Thor walked to Mr. Evans desk and sat in his chair.

"We don't have all day. Hurry up and mind the teeth." Thor said. Loki got on his knees, which pleased Thor. Loki was incredibly turned on, doing this in his real boss's office. The only thing that could make it better was if Amanda had been there to watch the whole thing.

"Look at you, sucking my dick like a two-dollar whore. This is how you get to start your work day every day from now on. You'll learn to enjoy it. This Saturday, you'll come to my home. I want you sucking my dick all day. Once you get to my apartment you'll remove all of your clothes. Sex slaves don't need clothes. Have you ever been fucked in the ass before Mr. Laufeyson?" Thor asked. Loki paused in his dick sucking ministrations.

"I'll take that as a no, and I didn't say you could stop." Thor said. Loki started sucking again. "Don't worry baby, I'll break you in gently. In fact, I'll break you in right now. Get up and bend over."

Loki pulled off and got up of his knees. Thor grabbed him and bent him over the desk, pinning his head to the wood surface. Loki felt Thor's hand roughly yanked down his pants and boxers, exposing his ass.

"Please no! Don't do this!"

"If you want me to stop I will. I'm sure you'll enjoy getting fucked in the ass by convicts with diseases."

"No!"

"Beg me to fuck you in the ass."

"Fuck me please."

"I don't believe you. Make me believe you want it." Thor said, low and deep into Loki's ear.

"Please sir, make love to me. Ride me like the little bitch that I am."

"Make love to you? How sweet. Very well Mr. Laufeyson. I will. I'll give you so much pleasure that you really will enjoy it. You'll hate yourself for it. For wanting it again." Thor pulled out the lube and made short work of stretching and moisturizing Loki's insides before sliding in full to the hilt.

"Mmm… sweet black cherry." Thor thrust into Loki, pounding him against his boss's desk. He yanked Loki's hips up, angling them so he could hit Loki just right.

"Ah!" Loki cried out.

"That's it! My cock is all you'll ever need."

"Yes! Oh god!" Loki cried.

"So tight!"

"Yes! Tight for you sir! Pound my ass like a prison bitch!"

"Oh...yes…" Thor grunted. The sound of skin slapping filled the room for several minutes. Loki's noises became desperate and needy.

"No coming without my permission, bitch. You're my dog and you'll only come when I say!"

"Please sir! I'm so close!"

"Not yet!" Thor commanded. He pounded Loki over and over, burying in when he came.

"Please sir! Don't leave me like this!"

"I should make you go back to work without coming, but I can't let you walk around with that boner now can I?" Thor pulled out of Loki and flipped him. He swallowed Loki's cock down so it wouldn't make a mess. Loki came with a gasp of relief.

"Daddy!" Loki yelled. The men panted as they recovered. Thor leaned down to kiss Loki and to hold him.

"You were magnificent baby."

"Oh Daddy. Hold me."

"Of course baby." Thor ran his hands gently over Loki's frame. "Such a good boy. Daddy's going to pamper you when we get home." Thor said. Loki yawned, already feeling the pull of sleep.

"Mmm…can't fall asleep yet." Thor helped Loki get his pants back on. They straightened up the items on the desk that had been disturbed. Now, it was like this never happened. They left the office and hailed a cab, cuddling in the backseat all the way home. Thor held his beloved in his arms, combing the silky black hair with his large calloused fingers.

"I love you baby." Thor kissed his darling. He couldn't wait to hold him when they got home. He loved pecking soft little kisses all over Loki after a scene like that. Cherishing him with the kind of tenderness that sometimes made Loki cry. Gentleness was always far harder for Loki to take than the rough scenes they enjoyed together. Still, Thor was feeling particularly emotional tonight. He kissed Loki passionately to let him know how he was feeling.

They got upstairs and started dressing for bed. They usually both preferred boxers and nothing but both opted for nudity instead. Loki laid down on the bed and Thor picked up Loki's left foot and started massaging it. He kissed up the calf, pecking at the hip bone. He kept moving up Loki's body until he was hovering over him.

"So beautiful, little one. I love you Loki." Thor pressed another kiss to his mouth, sweeping inside with an exploring tongue.

"I love you Thor." Loki said and yawned. Thor fell asleep holding him, cradling him like he was an extension of his soul, because he was. Loki was everything to him.


End file.
